


The Sunset

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants to show Eleven something important and beautiful.  A cute fluffy one shot I came up with via the RP prompt generators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I finished Stranger Things in exactly one day and let me just say wow. 
> 
> I fell in love with all the characters but mostly with the relationship between these two cuties so here is a fluffy little one shot I wrote right before having to go to work. ENJOY!!

“El, come on! I have to show you something!” Mike Wheeler grabbed Eleven’s hand and dragged her outside with him. He knew she had lived her entire young life in a lab so she probably had never seen the sunset. He timed it just as the sun hit the earth at the right moment. The entire sky lit up in a big ball of fire. Eleven gasped loudly and clung to his hand. 

“That is the sunset, El. The sun is going down for the night. Soon the moon will be up in its place.” The girl stood, mouth agape, eyes wide.

“Why is it so...bright, Mike?” She stumbled over the longer sentence. Only recently had Eleven stepped up her language practice and gotten better at lengthier phrases. 

“You know, I never really thought about it. That’s just how its always been. I suppose the sun is bright because it wants us to know it will be going to sleep like everyone else. Don’t worry, it won’t come flying at us.” Mike smiled at her nervous glance towards the sky. “Besides if it does, I’ll be here to protect you! That’s a promise.”

“Promise?” She asked, looking at him the way she often does. 

“Promise.” The two shook on it and didn’t let their hands go. Both blushed and turned away. 

“L-let’s go back to the house, okay? Time for us to sleep also.” Mike headed back to the house.

Eleven took one last look at the now darkening sky and smiled to herself. Then she followed Mike home.


End file.
